yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Bean Episodes
Blue Neighbourly Bean Bean watching a programme but in the Living Room, Kitchen, Garden, Bathroom, and the Attic only has neighbours to the next house. When he throws donuts, and Teddy, he goes to the next house but cannot be allowed! Whilst he is continue watching Magmatch Show, she is on the radio but tells him to turn it off but cannot be used! In the Bathroom, she is blowing a trumpet but he doesn't like it. In the Attic, he is playing drums around unknown objects whilst he is in the Wardrobe, the show was ended (Mrs. Wicket does not appear apart from Scrapper) Nurse! Mrs. Wicket is ill. So Nurses injures Mr. Bean and runs off until wheelchair race after he fell down in the broken elevator and the D2 notes doesn't like it, so he likes the C Notes whilst staying in there Dead Cat Mrs. Wicket tells him off to get on with it. So Mr. Bean does DIY whilst changing the wallpaper. Then he goes to the SOS House whilst Mrs. Wicket finds out but it does not even like Scrapper Super Trolley Mr. Bean goes hunting for the Supermarket whilst he gets a very super duper trolley and picks Dog Food whilst Scrapper is the Dog but she's not Magpie Mr. Bean plays airplane flyers whilst could only be used at the house. The Magpie Bird flisses and Mrs. Wicket is screaming, Scrapper and Mr. Bean wakes them up Cat Sitting Mr. Bean cat sits Scrapper whilst he is injuring and in the car, chases Scrapper and runs off reached the Trash Bin The Bottle Bean gets a bottle within a boat on it whilst a milkman gets Milks and Bean's Bottle and Mrs. Wicket tells him off to be quiet and his bottle was broken. And he was upset and he putted into a Fish Bowl Red No Pets Bean adopts a Dog, Parrot, and a Chameleon whilst he cannot be allowed any other pets Ray Of Sunshine Bean goes on the Beach but anyone is there and he makes his own Sandcastle within a Flag and a First Badge on them but then the Trip Man comes along but there is Shadows on it but chasing sunbeam across town (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Birthday Bear It's Teddy's Birthday! Bean explores the Toy Shop and he defeats the Toy Robot but moving and battle music and then he explores the Fast Food Restaurant and Burgers on it. And a plane race starts, first and second places are on the team (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) The Mole Bean adopts a Mole but he does not defeat him, he keeps a Mole but digs down a hole Roadworks It's an Earthquake! What does he do whilst the juttering frenzy is using the unteamed thang, so no earthquakes allowed in this world and tells him not to do earthquakes (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) The Sofa Mr. Bean is having a Sofa Dinner today but the Springs comes out becomely. He buys a new Sofa and Mrs. Wicket finds out to move it. The Remote is selled in the Antiques Store Treasure! Mr. Bean finds treasures and Maps but whilst on the airplane, the jigsaw piece is found Homeless Bean hunts for a new home. So the first House is having a alligator cake and a second House, Pigs and a Chicken spurts it and a final House, the walls cannot be found Orange Wanted! Bean is in Jail but someone is watching The Magmatch Show Of Mr. Bean whilst during the motorway Gadget Kid Mr. Bean meets a young japanese tourist boy but he can cry, but explores Space (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Purple A Running Battle Mr. Bean is having a race because it is having getting mointy (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Egg And Bean Mr. Bean tries to watch Magmatch because his TV is on the blink Hopping Mad! Mr. Bean adopts a Frog because he likes Frogs A Grand Invitation Mr. Bean invites a grand invitation (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) A Royal Makeover Mr. Bean edits his room to palace because he likes royal things Super Marrow Mr. Bean adopts a Watermelon because he likes watermelons (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Bean In Love Mr. Bean explores a hall because he loves Roxy and Teddy was lost (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Double Trouble Mr. Bean loves Mr. Pod because he likes 2 Mr. Beans (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Yellow Camping Mr. Bean goes on camping because he is in the campsite for now Chocks Away Mr. Bean adopts a toy plane and bruiser jr is crying and Teddy was lost Royal Bean Mr. Bean goes to London because he likes London places (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Young Bean Mr. Bean dreams his adventure for the 4 year old Mr. Bean In The Pink Mr. Bean adopts a Badger and then a Pig but the Yoinkers can get him (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Dinner For Two Mr. Bean invites dinners for Irma Gobb but Mr. Bean could make somethink else then (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) The Ball Mr. Bean gets the ball back because when he gets a egg, the bruiser might catch him (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Toothache Mr. Bean has a toothache! What should he do to get his tooth better (Mrs. Wicket does not appear apart from Scrapper) Green In The Wild Mr. Bean gets into wild but the horses and the dogs gets bitten but same to In The Pink (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Missing Teddy Mr. Bean gets his teddy bear back but he cannot get it because the yoinkers can get his teddy bear (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) No Parking Mr. Bean gets his parking space because he gets that space back (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Bean's Bounty Mr. Bean adopts a bounty because he likes them its suddenly, somethink certain Artful Bean Mr. Bean starts to get painting because he likes being artful (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) The Fly Mr. Bean tries to defeat the fly but cannot be used Mime Games Mr. Bean invites a Mime because it is used to be used Spring Clean Mr. Bean gets his job done because he uses it Orange (Continued) Huge TV Mr. Bean buys a new TV but a huge one (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Inventor Mr. Bean meets the inventor because he likes it Car Trouble Mr. Bean adopts a Hot Air Balloon and then a Car back Restaurant Mr. Bean explores a restaurant because has it (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) The Visitor Mr. Bean meets Harry because he likes him very much (Mrs. Wicket does not appear apart from Scrapper) Keyboard Capers Mr. Bean buys a new grand piano but cannot be used for offending suddenly Other The Lift Mr Bean is stuck in the elevator but where he gets crushed (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Dig This Mr Bean digs up but it's a bomb! Battle music and got blew up (Note: That's same in Birthday Bear) Green Bean Mr Bean adopts a windmill but Mrs. Wicket knew he bangs it, but too fast, it explodes Bean Hypnotised Mr Bean at Mrs. Wicket's Room dancing but this bruiser tells them to turn it down (Note: He says Boys And Girls) Birthday Party Mr Bean is the birthday boy but he cannot get in Mrs. Wicket's Room whilst the guy guards him in The Photograph Mr Bean taking photos! What, is he going for up to (Mrs. Wicket does not appear) Trivia Mr. Bean * Mrs. Wicket doesn't appear in In The Wild and In The Pink * Birthday Party and Birthday Bear is something but truly not * In Wanted!, it gets to be very very very funniest at forever